


金主

by aliceno1



Category: I don't know what to type
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceno1/pseuds/aliceno1





	1. Chapter 1

金主（1）  
林在范收好自己的谱子，疲惫地从后台工作室往外走，突然被一个陌生的男人拦住。  
“我们家老板想见你。”那人用冷冷的声音开门见山地说道。  
林在范低着头，无意识地摸着手里放谱子的文件夹。  
他今天答应了金有谦要早点回家，自己弟弟今天在学校的舞蹈比赛里拿了冠军，他跟弟弟约好了要晚上回家庆祝。  
“我劝你识相一点，”那人继续说道，语气处处透露着轻蔑，“我们老板可不是你能得罪得起的人。上次你不打招呼就跑了，他很生气。”  
“哪次？”林在范问道，“我连你老板长什么样子都不知道……”  
陌生人一步上前，捏住他的下巴。林在范这才发现这人比他高出不少，强烈的压迫感随着男人的动作让他有一丝想要后退。  
“我再说一遍，请你不要给脸不要脸。”  
林在范跟那人对视了片刻，轻轻垂下眼睛。“可以换一天吗，我今天真的有事……”  
“你说呢，”那人嗤笑道，“你又不是什么需要预约的名贵婊子，有人包了你吗？”  
林在范踌躇了片刻，觉得还是不要说谎比较好。  
他上次说谎直接就被戳破了，腿差点被人踢断，最后还是原主人“怜香惜玉”，勉强放了他一马。  
林在范还得在回家之前想办法把脸上的鼻血擦干净，免得金有谦看了之后心疼，背着自己偷偷哭。  
谁知道这次的老板是不是个更心狠手辣的。  
“让我先打个电话。”林在范说道。  
金有谦心情很好地哼着歌，歪在家里老旧的沙发上快乐地偷喝林在范放在柜子里的啤酒，想着自己哥哥会给他买什么礼物。  
他实在太开心了，接到林在范电话的时候整个人跟倒豆子一样不停地跟林在范炫耀自己的成绩。  
“……我是不是很厉害！BamBam说我就是dancing machine！”  
“哇喔。”林在范不由在电话这头笑了起来。  
陌生人皱着眉头咳了两声。  
林在范看了他一眼，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“有谦呐，哥哥今晚没法回家了，”他说到，“老板突然要我加班。”  
电话那头安静了一会儿。  
静得两人的呼吸都没有声音。  
“哥，”金有谦那头的声音逐渐沉了下来，“你不能推掉吗。”  
“不行……”林在范说道，“之前我不愿意老板他……”  
“没事，哥，”金有谦强硬地打断林在范的话，“你注意安全。”  
说着，果断挂了电话。  
林在范压下心里的难过，面无表情地收起手机。  
陌生人跟看戏一样盯着他，接着意识林在范跟他出去。  
林在范被那个眼神看得有点反胃，沉重的现实感压的他喘不过气来。  
他收拾好自己的表情，重新返回热闹的迪厅。  
在攒动的人群中，有个气质出众的男人优雅地坐在卡座上，轻轻抿着一杯红酒，他身旁另一个染着金发的公子哥一边跟他聊着什么一边把手伸进身边女人的裙子里。  
说这个人气质出众，是因为他看上去实在不像个泡吧的人。不带耳钉不染头发，穿得端端正正，脸上白白净净，倒像是学校里教书的老师。  
林在范一边在心里打量他，一边发觉自己站到了他身边。  
“你好，”年轻男人见他来了，露出一个文静的笑容，“坐吧，我叫朴珍荣。”  
还是个喜欢端着架子的，林在范想。装得这么温文尔雅，脑子里想的还不是操我。  
“你好，我叫JB。”  
“JB？名字简写吗。”  
林在范笑了笑，没有回答，乖乖往朴珍荣身边一坐。  
朴珍荣递给他一杯酒，意识他喝。  
“放心，我没下药。”  
林在范翘起他好看的嘴角，狭长的双眼眯成一条缝。他随意地仰起头将杯里深红色的液体一饮而尽，微动的喉结让朴珍荣的眼色暗了几分。  
皮肤真白，不知道上面有了吻痕是什么样子，朴珍荣想。  
林在范喝完酒，见自己的金主只是目不转睛地盯着自己，便也不主动蹭上去，一下一下地玩着手指上的戒指。  
一双大而有力的手强硬地挤入自己指缝间，轻轻把玩林在范手上的戒指。  
“谁给你买的？”朴珍荣问道。  
“我自己买着玩的，”林在范笑了笑，“都是些不入流的便宜货。”  
朴珍荣也笑了笑，拉着他的手把他往身边又带了带。林在范被他这么一拉，险些扑进朴珍荣怀里。  
朴珍荣另一只手环住他的腰，有一下没一下地摩挲林在范的腰际。他凑上前去，笑着咬了咬林在范的耳垂。  
“你还真是对我爱搭不理啊。”朴珍荣说道。  
林在范垂下眼睛，藏起眼里嘲讽的情绪。  
他转过头跟朴珍荣脸对脸，再差一点就能直接亲上去了。  
“朴先生不喜欢我这样吗。”他几乎是贴着朴珍荣的嘴唇在讲话。  
下一秒朴珍荣手一发力，用力扣住林在范跟他亲了起来。他把林在范几乎拉到了他的腿上，膝盖用恰好的力度摩擦林在范的裆部，嘴可以说是近乎撕咬地攻城略池，想要将林在范生吞活剥。  
林在范再怎么反感也是人，被这么弄着没一会儿就在朴珍荣手里软成了一滩水。他挣脱开朴珍荣的亲吻，趴在他耳边剧烈地喘息，那接近呻吟的声音让朴珍荣觉得裤裆一下子就肿了。  
“朴珍荣，”旁边那个金发公子哥开口嘲笑道，“你也太急不可耐了。”  
朴珍荣微不可见地皱了皱眉头。  
林在范略带安抚地亲了亲朴珍荣的脖子。  
朴珍荣把林在范放了下来，冲金发男子露出职业的假笑。  
“金先生玩得开心，”他说道，“我先告辞了。”  
说罢，强势地拽着林在范的手把他拉了出去。  
“老板，您要回哪儿。”刚才那个拦住林在范的保镖问道。  
“你别操心我，先回去休息吧，我自己开车。”  
“可是老爷……”  
“不用管他，跟他说我跟金少爷还有事要谈。”  
说罢，朴珍荣把林在范塞进副驾驶，自己开门上车。  
林在范上了车安静地也不闹腾，安静地玩着自己的手指。  
朴珍荣这才借着路灯灯光看清他手腕上的抓痕。  
“手上的抓痕怎么回事。”朴珍荣问。  
林在范看了他一眼。  
“猫抓的。”他说道。  
“你家有猫？”  
“没有。野猫抓的。”  
“为什么不养一只？”  
“……”因为金有谦对猫毛过敏。  
林在范没有回答这个问题。他不想回答。  
“朴先生喜欢猫吗。”  
朴珍荣转头看了看岔开话题的林在范。  
戒心还挺强。他想。像只野猫。  
“一般。”他回答道，“反正目前不会养。”  
林在范嗯了一声，又不说话了。  
朴珍荣默默叹了口气，只是用力踩了一脚油门。

林在范躺在酒店的大床上，身上压着强壮的朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣穿着衣服不明显，脱了衣服后那一身的肌肉别提有多壮观，每一块肌肉动起来都散发着着男性荷尔蒙的味道。  
林在范光是看着他的肌肉就觉得有点腿软。  
“你肩膀真宽。”朴珍荣感叹到，手不老实地揉上他看上去十分柔软的奶子。  
林在范黏腻地哼哼了两声，腿不老实地伸到朴珍荣的胯下慢慢磨蹭朴珍荣半硬的鸡巴。  
朴珍荣一把把他翻了过来，不重不轻抽了一下他的屁股。  
“不准调皮。”他说到。“把屁股撅起来。”  
他拿起床头的润滑剂，挤了一大把到林在范的股间，慢慢蹭着林在范的穴口，接着突然一下子插入了手指。  
林在范的后穴又热又软，吸着朴珍荣的手指不让他离开。  
“小骚货。”朴珍荣笑着说道。  
林在范没有回答，而是随意地摇了摇他的屁股，惹得朴珍荣把他的三根手指抽了出来，又抽了他一下。  
林在范闷闷地叫了两声。  
朴珍荣实在经不起他这样撩人，把他一把翻了回来，架起他的两条大白腿就用力插了进去。  
“啊……”林在范终于尖着嗓子轻轻叫了一声，环着朴珍荣脖子的手在他的后背抓了两下。  
“你太大了……”林在范抱怨到，狭长的眼睛埋怨似的瞪了朴珍荣一眼。  
朴珍荣觉得自己要硬疯了。  
他用力地抓住林在范的手，公狗腰机关枪一样用力顶入林在范湿热的后穴，一下一下重重磨在他的敏感点上。  
林在范被操得一句完整的话都讲不出来，仰着脖子浪叫，声音千回百转地传进朴珍荣的耳里，让他跟磕了药一样更加用力。  
“你慢点……”林在范求饶道，腿却不自觉地夹紧了朴珍荣的腰。  
朴珍荣不答，只是低下头轻轻啃他的喉结。  
林在范被不断上升的快感折磨地神志不清，手不自觉地像下身摸去。  
朴珍荣一把抓住他不老实的手，用力扣在林在范头顶。  
“朴先生……”林在范难受地扭了扭还吞着朴珍荣鸡巴的屁股，“……让我射……”  
此时的他浑身湿漉漉的泛着粉红色，眉眼含春，仿佛一只熟透的草莓。  
朴珍荣丝毫没有放轻力度，更加用力地耸动自己的腰。  
“你告诉我你叫什么，我就让你射。”  
说罢，他空出另一只手，用力握住林在范的阴茎不让他被自己操射出来。  
林在范挣脱出一只手想解开朴珍荣的控制，但他软软的力道对于朴珍荣来说，除了撩的他更硬以外没有任何其他作用。  
“朴先生……”林在范带着哭腔的声音仿佛撒娇一样地叫着朴珍荣的名字。“放了我吧……”  
“回答我的问题。”朴珍荣铁了心要知道他的名字，低下头舔着林在范发红的耳朵。  
“唔……”林在范受不了了，软软地别开脑袋，“我说……”  
“叫什么。”朴珍荣又用力一顶。  
林在范不安地抓住朴珍荣的胳膊。  
“我叫林在范。”  
“林在范……”朴珍荣在他耳边呼着气，林在范一听差点就射了。  
“你说好了让我……”林在范话还没说完就被朴珍荣捉住脸亲了上去，另一只手握住林在范的阴茎用力撸了两下。  
林在范高潮的呻吟被硬生生堵住了，他爽得只能用力夹紧双腿，任由朴珍荣再操弄了几下然后射进他的肚子里。  
后来两人在浴室清理的时候又做了一发，朴珍荣抬起林在范一条腿把他压在墙上操。林在范爽得闭上眼睛，高潮了之后累得趴在朴珍荣的肩上睡了过去。

第二天他的生物钟逼迫着他6点就醒了。林在范拖着疲惫的身躯小心翼翼地爬起来，怕打扰了朴珍荣的美梦。  
他熟练地从朴珍荣的衣服里翻出钱包，不多不少拿了他60万韩元，留了张字条就匆匆赶回了家。  
他摸着口袋里的钱，觉得身上还残留着精液的味道，脏兮兮的。  
坐着公交车回到破破烂烂的巷子，林在范慢吞吞爬到3楼，拿着钥匙打开铁门。  
他轻手轻脚关上门，怕吵着金有谦睡觉。  
“哥。”黑暗中突然响起金有谦的声音。  
林在范吓了一跳，赶忙打开灯。  
金有谦脸色阴沉地坐在沙发上，一看就是一夜没睡。  
“你怎么还不睡？”林在范说道，“过一会儿你还要上课……”  
金有谦不等林在范说完，上前两步一把拽住林在范抵在墙上，掀开他的衣服。  
林在范白嫩的皮肤上是大大小小的吻痕。  
金有谦眼睛都看红了，沉着脸不说话。  
林在范愣了半晌，接着慌乱地挣脱金有谦的手，把衣服拉好。  
“你是去卖了吗。”金有谦问道。  
林在范一阵口干舌燥，讲不出话来。  
金有谦红着眼睛一声不吭地回了自己房间。  
林在范痛苦地闭上眼睛，顺着门框滑坐在了地上。  
他把脑袋埋进胳膊里，心脏感到阵阵抽痛。  
身体的疲惫感让林在范不得不振作起来。他拖着沉重的步伐爬上床，趁自己还有意识赶紧给上司发了请假的短信，接着眼睛一闭，昏睡了过去。


	2. 野猫的主人（3）

金有谦今天没回家。  
林在范担心地躲在后台给Bambam打电话，却得知跟他们喝完酒之后金有谦自己一个人不知道跑哪里去了，拉也拉不住。  
“JB，别聊天了，”有人在身后拍了拍他的肩膀，“有个老板点了你唱歌……”  
林在范赶忙捂住话筒，“我马上就去。”  
“那我先挂了，金有谦有了消息记得告诉我。”  
“好的在范哥，你放心。”  
林在范挂了电话，疲惫地叹了口气。  
说是点他唱歌，其实不过也就是想听他叫床罢了。  
他现在工作的迪厅性质特殊，除了平常人外还专门负责接待业内有钱的老板，因此有不少专门陪酒的。老板们出手阔绰，但有的人玩腻了那些可怜人，便把目光放到了唱歌的林在范身上。  
林在范一上舞台，不管是什么样的舞台，立刻就能投入自己全身的热情，酒红色的眼影在暧昧的灯光下，衬得林在范单眼皮的眼睛猫一样灵动，仿佛每一眼都是在引人犯罪。  
林在范对一个人撑着家的未来感到惶恐以及害怕，他终于低下了他高傲的老虎头，被人摁在昂贵的酒店房间操得下不了床。  
虽然并没有发生过，林在范最怕的事情就是被提出包养的要求。  
还好他性格冷漠，仿佛一只养不熟的野猫，老板们只是偶尔尝个鲜，转头就栽入了其他莺莺燕燕的怀抱里。  
林在范有的时候甚至会感到感激。  
不过其他人可不这么想。  
有一次，他被店里一个漂亮女人找人摁在墙上，扬言要刮花他好看的脸蛋。  
“我老板昨天让我很不好过，说我的皮肤没有你好。”她拿着把刀贴着林在范的脸，只要用力动一下就会真的流血。“你这个贱人哪来的脸跟我抢生意。”  
林在范感到荒唐地笑了起来。  
“我有什么资格跟你抢，”林在范说道，“我既没你年轻又没你漂亮，你们老板只不过是……”  
“你们？”女人皱了皱眉头。  
“……”林在范无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“我看他手机里存了好几个女人的电话，像什么小樱……”  
漂亮女人的脸渐渐扭成一团，丢下林在范气冲冲地走了。  
林在范曾经还收到过辱骂信，信里千篇一律地骂他是喜欢往屁眼里塞钱的脏婊子。  
林在范收到信的时候根本没有感到一点生气。  
是啊，他想，他就是个又当又立的婊子，一边不想卖身一边在别人床上叫得起劲。  
林在范走到沙发边，惊讶地看见了朴珍荣。  
他仍然不食烟火地单独坐着，似乎又跟上次那位金公子过来玩。  
只不过这次落到林在范身上的目光变成了两道。  
“你来了？”金公子见到他，露出一个不怀好意的笑容。“朴珍荣说你声音很好听，唱首歌来听听。”  
林在范看了眼朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣低着头，脸色不是很好地看着手里的酒杯。  
“对了，”姓金的说道，“一会儿我希望你能喊我欧巴。”说完，他得意地看了眼朴珍荣。  
“……”林在范轻轻应了一声。“知道了，欧巴。”  
朴珍荣这才突然抬头看了林在范一眼。  
林在范在那个眼神里读出了男人的胜负欲。  
幼稚。他想。  
朴珍荣紧紧盯着林在范的脸。  
他发现林在范唱歌的时候总是喜欢闭眼，仿佛享受一样完全沉浸进表演里。  
那薄荷一般的嗓音仿佛夏日夜晚情人之间的低喃，让朴珍荣光是听就产生了无限的幻想。  
就算光是靠他的脸和才华，他为什么不去签个音乐公司，而是在这个不见天日的迪厅里委身于像自己一样的公子哥。  
这个念头在朴珍荣的脑子里只略微闪了一下，就被林在范接下来的歌词搅得乱七八糟。  
“让你在我的香气里挣扎，令你的瞳孔里指容得下我……”  
朴珍荣又想到了那个美梦一样的晚上，男人身上的味道。  
清淡的男士香水下是林在范醉人的体香，带着牛奶的淡淡甜味儿。  
真是个欲拒还迎的婊子，朴珍荣想，这故作清纯的样子倒是让他有点上瘾。  
金有谦低头坐在吧台，狠心地拿着自己背着林在范打工赚来的钱买了杯酒恶狠狠地喝着。旁边不停地坐上人想跟他搭讪，却都被金有谦无视掉了。  
他眼睁睁看着自己的哥哥乖乖地坐到两个道貌岸然的男人中间，在两人饿狼一样的凝视下张开他柔软的嘴唇，发出动听的声音。  
“他声音不能小一点吗？”金有谦边上不知道谁小声抱怨到，“烂菊花出什么风头，过个几年还不是个被操松的烂货。”  
金有谦听了这话就想跳起来打这个人一顿，但一想到他可能会因此害得林在范被罚甚至失去工作，他便忍下这口气，又喝了一口酒。  
接着他看到那个金头发的臭流氓直接上手摸进了林在范的衣服，大肆揉着他的奶子。  
他哥哥一点也不反抗，低眉顺眼地靠在别人身上，任由那人轻轻啃他的脖子。  
旁边那个看上去挺文静的人也不阻止，甚至放了一只手到林在范的另一条腿上，越摸越往上，甚至摸到了大腿最敏感的内侧。  
他好看的哥哥侧起头轻轻喘息，轻轻扯住旁边的手。这个小小的，带着色情的举动大大取悦了身边的男神。他笑呵呵地把林在范扭过来跟他接吻。  
那双泛着粉色的嘴唇曾经也曾亲吻过自己的额头，让自己不要担心，哥哥会想办法赚钱的。  
金有谦红着眼睛忍住不让自己哭出来，灌酒的瞬间跟林在范对上了眼睛。  
林在范几乎是瞬间清醒了。他身体变得僵硬，眼睛直勾勾地看着金有谦。  
金有谦直接愣在当场。  
那个看上去很像读书人的人发现了异常，顺着林在范的目光往前看，却立刻被林在范扭过脸来，嘴巴被林在范用他好不容易空闲下来的嘴给堵上了。  
他能听见那个金发猥琐男大声地说林在范是个欲求不满的骚货。  
也能看见林在范拎着他的手往自己的胯下带。  
他再也看不下去了，推开酒吧的门跑了出去。  
跑着跑着，金有谦脚下不稳，摔到了电线杆上。  
他扶着电线杆，再也忍不住，大声地哭了起来。  
林在范心里像是被硬塞了石头。他同时松开两个人，抱歉地笑了笑。  
“我去打个电话再回来，可以吗。”  
“你想逃到哪里去？”金少爷问道。  
“我跑了，老板会杀我的。”林在范笑了起来，看上去就像只慵懒的猫咪。“是打给室友的，不接电话我怕他报警。”  
“你去吧。”朴珍荣说道，“我们也快要走了。”  
“诶……”金少爷瞪大眼睛，刚想反对，朴珍荣就拿出钱包，往林在范手里塞了张银行卡。  
“下次我再来，你好好保护你的嗓子。”  
林在范愣愣地看着他，那双眼睛里有一瞬流露出真实的惊讶。那转瞬即逝的情绪立刻转变成了熟悉的冷漠。  
“谢谢。”林在范笑着亲了亲手里的卡，“我会好好保护的。”  
朴珍荣觉得有点没意思。他看了眼金少爷，“你想继续玩就继续，我先回去了。”  
金少爷眯了眯眼睛，跟了出去。  
林在范没管他俩，本来打算给Bambam打电话让他来接一下金有谦，这下自己暂时自由了，他从后门溜出去，顺着大马路开始跑。  
林在范觉得自己的人生，仿佛山体滑坡一样，不知道什么时候，自己已经失去了获得任何幸福的权力。  
他已经失去了几乎一切。  
他不想再失去金有谦。


	3. 野猫的主人（5）

朴珍荣可以说是异常凶狠地把林在范塞进了车子的副驾。他跟着爬进来，一下子放倒座椅，压着林在范开始亲他。  
这男人今天穿的衣服是紧身衣，鼓鼓涨涨的奶子被衣服包得若隐若现。朴珍荣失控地上手用力揉着这对总在自己梦里出现的白花花的奶子，把乳头都玩得立了起来，顶着衣服，仿佛再吸一口就能有乳汁被吸出来。  
朴珍荣真的这么做了。他低下头隔着T恤就用力咬住肿大的乳头。  
林在范痛叫出声，不安分地在朴珍荣身下扭动。  
“朴先生……”  
这句话让朴珍荣猛地抬起头来，眼睛恶狠狠地看着林在范，仿佛一只饿了一个星期的狮子看到肥美的羚羊。  
林在范被那眼神看得心虚，早忘了自己想要说什么。  
“叫我珍荣。”朴珍荣说道，接着架起林在范的腿就打算脱他裤子。  
“等一下等一下！”林在范慌忙按住朴珍荣的手，“这里还是外面……”  
“外面怎么了？”朴珍荣扯出一声冷笑，“刚刚你还当着那么多人的面坐别人腿上，你不就喜欢被人看着吗？”  
林在范被他一呛，有些不知所措地低下头。“我没有……”他有些委屈地说道，粉粉的嘴唇无意识地撅了起来。  
朴珍荣那一腔烧得旺旺的怒火一下子就下去了。  
他抵着林在范来了一个法式深吻，舌头温柔地挤进林在范的口腔，试探着他的敏感点。林在范受不了朴珍荣一下子对他这么温柔，被吻的七荤八素，发出细小的娇喘声，软软地把腿挂到朴珍荣身上。  
“你肩膀真宽。”朴珍荣感叹道，一把拉开他的睡衣把脑袋埋进去。  
“你之前说过一遍了……”林在范说道。  
朴珍荣找到肿胀的乳头。那小小的一颗现在涨得通红，在黑夜里就像是一颗饱满多汁的樱桃。  
朴珍荣吸了一口。  
他发誓他闻到了奶味儿。  
林在范任由朴珍荣像大狗狗一样舔着他的胸，一边爽得夹紧腿，一边期望不要有人从车外看进来。  
“你会涨奶吗？”朴珍荣问道。  
林在范无语地笑了起来。  
“朴先生，你醉了吗？醉酒了可不能开车。”他问道。  
“说了不准喊我朴先生，”朴珍荣扯下领带把林在范的手过头顶捆在椅背上，“你这个坏孩子，我要惩罚你。”  
他打开自己的公文包，拿出两个跳蛋。  
“朴先生平时就带这些东西上班？”林在范伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔贝齿。粉粉的，软软的舌尖轻轻地夹在牙齿之间。朴珍荣真想把自己硬得发疼的鸡巴直接捅进林在范嘴里，往这骚货的嘴里灌满精液。  
“你就是不会学乖是不是？”朴珍荣捏着他的嘴巴问道。  
林在范无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
下一秒朴珍荣架起他的双腿就开始扒裤子。他伸到林在范的内裤里，摸到了那个干涩的小口。  
“你没润滑？”朴珍荣看着他。  
“我怎么知道你想惩罚我。”林在范回嘴道。“润滑在我衣服兜里。”  
朴珍荣一边往林在范屁股上抹润滑一边愤愤地在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
好家伙，他想，我为了你心力憔悴，你还好意思跟我推拉。  
论推拉我朴珍荣也不是新手，怎么就被你咬得死死的。  
那小洞比起前几天紧涩了不少，朴珍荣粗长的手指在里面捅了好久，才让它变得像记忆中的一样湿润柔软。  
林在范眯着眼睛，挺着一对色情的奶子像即将发情的猫儿一样轻轻叫着。那叫声仿佛长了羽毛，一下下顺着朴珍荣的耳朵一直撩到他的心脏。朴珍荣忍了忍才没直接脱裤子上。  
他今天一定要让这没规律的野猫求他。  
他把两枚跳蛋深深塞进林在范火热的肠道里，按开控制开关。  
那两枚跳蛋紧紧压在林在范的G点上。他闭着眼睛仰起头，脖子好看的曲线惹得朴珍荣顺着细腻的皮肤舔了上去。  
林在范想摸摸自己半硬的阴茎，但被绑起来的手让他只能像只失水的鱼一样在椅背上挣扎。  
朴珍荣笑着亲了亲他的耳朵，下车回到了驾驶座。  
林在范觉得朴珍荣简直疯了。  
他都硬成那样了，还开什么车啊。  
直接操他一顿好了，然后林在范就不用坐在椅子上想要高潮却高潮不了了。  
为了不让林在范打扰自己开车，朴珍荣还给他塞了个口球。  
艹。林在范愤怒地想，他为什么要为了好玩儿调戏朴珍荣。瞧，玩脱了吧。  
他紧紧咬着口球，闭着眼睛不停地扭着跨，渴望有人能摸摸他，把他带上高潮。  
他转头想引起朴珍荣的注意，却停下了动作。  
朴珍荣停在红绿灯路口，死死盯着自己。  
那目光仿佛已经将林在范的衣服都撕破了，一寸寸顺着他的皮肤一直侵犯到林在范的深处。  
林在范知道自己不是女人，没有那个器官。  
但他觉得自己被朴珍荣看湿了。  
等开到了朴珍荣家的车库，林在范的口球才被朴珍荣取了下来。  
他开口想说话，被长期撑开的嘴却不受控制，只能发出“啊啊”的声音。朴珍荣好心地将手指伸进林在范嘴里，夹住他的舌头挑逗他，林在范便不由自主地勾上朴珍荣的手指，细细吸吮了起来。  
朴珍荣感受着指尖软软的触感，将跳蛋的遥控调高了一档。  
林在范呻吟着吐出朴珍荣的手指，整个人不受控地在椅子上挣扎，整个身体弓成了一个美妙的弧度。  
朴珍荣欣赏着，顺着林在范的脖颈一直摸了下来，停在了他颤抖的腹肌上。  
这时，林在范开口了。  
他恳求地看着朴珍荣，通红的嘴唇一闭一合。  
“珍荣，”他撒娇一般地说道，“求求你，让我射吧。”  
朴珍荣如何拒绝的了这样的林在范。  
他捞起林在范拔出跳蛋，让他跨坐在自己身上，接着按着林在范的腰，把自己的鸡巴一下子捅入林在范湿乎乎的体内。  
林在范仰着头发出一声好听的尖叫，接着被朴珍荣打桩机一样的抽插撞得说不出话来。他只好像猫一样紧紧搂住朴珍荣，跟他脸蹭着脸，在朴珍荣耳边沙哑地呻吟。  
朴珍荣疯了一样地操林在范，只想射入这人的最里面，让他怀上自己的孩子。  
如果他真的会怀孕，朴珍荣瞎想道，五个月之后他就能操大着肚子的林在范了。  
林在范肯定会像一汪春水化在自己手里。  
他和林在范还不知道能有多久的关系。  
朴珍荣被林在范带着哭腔的叫声带回现实，梳着大背头，看上去凶狠的男人此刻正软软地贴着自己，在他耳边说，“珍荣啊，……让我射吧。”  
朴珍荣握着林在范发红的阴茎用力撸了几下，感受着林在范收紧的柔软后穴以及放肆的呻吟，多操了几下后也交代在了林在范体内。  
林在范高潮的身体异常敏感，他紧紧贴着朴珍荣缩在他的怀抱里，感受着珍荣健壮的肌肉和温暖的身体，不一会儿竟沉沉睡了过去。  
朴珍荣失笑，竟然就把鸡巴插在林在范体内，抱着人走回了自己的别墅。

林在范白天醒来的时候还有点晕。他尝试起身，立刻感觉屁股里有什么东西还在。  
他有些不敢相信的回头，发现朴珍荣那根巨屌还tmd插在自己屁股里。  
林在范很无力地叹了口气，却立马被一只有力的手拉入一个温暖的怀抱。  
朴珍荣抱着他，在他宽阔的肩膀上蹭了蹭脑袋。“早上好。”他动了动跨，林在范立马软成了一滩水。  
朴珍荣腻歪地亲着林在范的脸，胯下却丝毫没有放松的迹象，反而越动越快，顶得林在范浑身都是粉色的。  
林在范闭着眼睛低低地喘了一声，不由反抗道，“朴先生你不去上班吗？”  
还喊他朴先生。真是只养不熟的野猫。朴珍荣泄愤一般咬在林在范肩膀上。“比起上班，我现在更想操你。”  
林在范面红耳赤地夹紧双腿，任由朴珍荣拔出屌，把他晨勃的精液射在自己的后背上。  
他撸了两下自己的阴茎，也畅快地射了出来。  
“得麻烦你自己清理了。”朴珍荣有些抱歉地说到。  
“没事。”林在范无所谓地摇摇头，“我自己来就好。”  
跟你一起进去我估计得爬着出来。林在范揉了揉他有些酸痛得腰。  
朴珍荣在他脸上亲了一下，接着快速地洗澡换衣，嘱咐管家给林在范做了早餐之后就风一样地出门了。  
林在范这才知道家里有管家。  
那他岂不是完全知道他俩在这儿白日宣淫了。  
林在范耳朵都羞红了，无地自容地走进浴室。  
温暖地热水洗干净了身上粘腻地液体，也让林在范一团浆糊地头脑清醒了些。  
他梳理了一下昨晚发生的事情。  
第一，他应该是确定被包养了，他这下再挣扎那就是一巴掌打朴珍荣脸上。林在范没这胆子对昨天自己的“救命恩人”提要求。  
第二，他得想办法跟金有谦摊牌。  
林在范叹了口气。  
他不知道金有谦会是什么反应。  
勉强接受了命运之后林在范感到心理压力轻松了一点。他从朴珍荣的衣柜里翻了件oversize的白色衬衫穿上，扣子一直扣到最上面，遮住锁骨上的吻痕。  
他走出房间才发现朴珍荣的房间在别墅的第二层。他顺着木制楼梯走下来，不由得感叹朴珍荣的品味不错。  
客厅的桌子上放好了早餐，林在范定睛一瞧，都是些稀饭和小菜，想来朴珍荣也体恤自己身体，没让他吃油腻的食物。  
林在范坐下来的时候，管家正从厨房里出来。  
那是个严肃的中年男人，干净的脸上没有胡子，头发整齐地梳在背后。  
这种电视剧里才会出现地人物居然是真实存在的。林在范想。  
那个管家走到他面前，看了他半晌。  
“请你不要乱动家里的东西。”他说道，“朴少爷的父亲若是知道了你的事，你就完蛋了。”  
林在范看了他一眼，点了点头。  
他好歹还是有些自知之明。  
他一边吃东西一边打开手机，果然看见了金有谦的未接来电。  
他拨了回去，不一会儿那边就接通了。  
“哥！”金有谦在那头喊道，“你昨晚没回我电话，我刚刚差点就去报警了！”  
“对不起有谦，”林在范抱歉的说到，“昨晚太忙，把你忘了。”  
金有谦那头安静了一会儿，接着林在范听到金有谦叹了口气。  
“哥，你回家吧。”他说道，“我们聊聊吧。”  
“嗯。”林在范心里一紧。金有谦疲惫的语气让他有点难过。“正好哥也有事跟你说。”  
金有谦挂了电话，有些心累地走进林在范的房间。  
他扑上林在范的床，抱着被子深深吸了口气。  
是林在范身上令人感到安神的味道。


	4. 野猫的主人（6）

林在范站在家里斑驳的铁门前，踌躇着不知道如何开口。  
虽然说好了要谈谈，林在范却似乎感到有些害怕，规律被打破的生活仿佛陷入了无底洞。他比以往更看不清前方的道路。  
他低下头，却无意间看到门缝间夹了张纸。  
林在范小心翼翼地把纸抽出来。  
上面用红色地笔大大写了两个字。  
还钱。  
林在范原本有些松弛的神经立刻绷紧。他环顾四周，确定没有人在看着自己，把纸折了起来塞进衣服内侧的小口袋里。  
他摸索着钥匙打开家门，看见金有谦坐在沙发上看电视。老旧的电视机发出滋滋的噪声，颜色泛黄的光线打在金有谦的脸上，一瞬间林在范仿佛看见了自己父亲。  
父亲也有一个高挺的鼻梁，经常这样撑着脑袋在沙发上看电视。  
听见响声，金有谦转过头来，属于孩童的亮晶晶的眼睛看向林在范。  
他露出一个欣喜的笑容。  
“在范哥你回来啦。”  
林在范心里一酸。  
他看着金有谦像只大金毛一样朝自己小跑过来，想好的开场白却怎么也说不出口。  
金有谦刚想给林在范一个拥抱，林在范就朝后一退。  
金有谦的手僵在空中。  
林在范低着头，轻声说道。  
“金有谦，我最近一阵子，晚上不回家了。”  
金有谦听了这话立刻下意识地给林在范找借口，却只能想到一个原因。  
他无法相信地看着林在范，却在林在范垂下的眼睛里找到了答案。  
金有谦觉得自己脑里那根理智的弦断了。  
事情在他眼前发生，但金有谦无法将其与理智挂钩，他似乎听见自己在咆哮，也似乎听见了林在范焦急的声音。他感觉自己制服了平时看上去严肃而凶狠的在范哥，林在范仿佛在挣扎，但对于金有谦来说根本不痛不痒。  
他印象里顶天立地的林在范现在仿佛被拔掉牙齿的老虎，喊出口的威胁没有任何的威慑力。  
在范哥原来这么不堪一击。金有谦想。  
一切的一切在他的身边远去，直到林在范带着哭腔的嗓音喊他的名字。  
“金有谦......不要动了......”林在范呜咽着说到，平时冷漠的眼睛里此刻溢满了泪水。  
金有谦慢慢回过神来，发现自己抓着林在范的双臂把他抵在墙上。他朝自己的下身看去，才发现自己已经插进了林在范的后穴里。  
那里可能由于之前使用过的原因，仍然是湿软的，紧紧包裹着自己的下体。  
金有谦下意识地抽动了两下，里面温暖的温度让他不想把自己的东西抽出来。  
林在范发出了一声带着呜咽的呻吟，双手无力地推着金有谦，却因为毫无力气而显得更像是闹别扭的情侣之间撒娇般的打闹。  
他再也受不了眼前发生的一切，捂着脸颤抖着哭了起来。  
金有谦的理智回来了。  
他惊慌失措地退出林在范的身体，抱住浑身颤抖的林在范。  
林在范在金有谦的怀里小小挣扎了两下，却因为力气不够而干脆放弃。他捂着脸倒靠着门一抽一抽地哭，金有谦在旁边慌乱地道歉。  
他有那么一瞬间，就那么一瞬间，觉得自己死了算了。  
金有谦抵着林在范缩起来的脑袋，呜咽着不停地说对不起。  
“哥......哥对不起，”金有谦握住林在范白白软软的手，记忆里那双摸着自己脑袋的大手此刻却能被自己的手完全裹住。  
他的在范哥明明也需要保护，却从来只是一马当先挡在自己前面。  
林在范好久没这么大哭过，哭得有些缺氧。他想尝试站起来，却眼前一黑，结结实实地昏了过去。  
金有谦把林在范打横抱起来，这才发现看似高壮的哥哥抱起来也是那么轻。  
他把林在范抱到自己床上，自己也爬上去搂住林在范。他抱着林在范的脖子深深吸了一口气。  
那股令人安神的味道里夹杂着淡淡的甜味儿，让金有谦想到了学校门口那棵有人怀抱粗的槐树，快要入秋的时候白色的小花会吊满整棵树，花香老远就能闻到。  
他亲了亲林在范的脖子，在这股自己熟悉的味道里渐渐陷入了梦境。

林在范下午起来之后，给还在睡觉的金有谦留了张字条，简单收拾了点东西就匆匆忙忙地出了家门。  
他背着背包沿着公路走了好久，也不知道今后要怎么跟金有谦相处。  
就在这时，一个电话打了过来。林在范盯着那个陌生的电话号码，默默祈祷不是催债的人真的找到了他的电话号码。  
他接起电话。  
“在范啊，”朴珍荣温柔的声音在那头响起，“晚上我回家吃饭。”  
仿佛两人同居已久，已经是老夫老妻一般。  
林在范心里为那句家生出些许酥酥麻麻的感觉，很不适应。  
“哦，”他尽量冷静地回答道，“要我做饭吗？”  
“你会做饭？”朴珍荣在电话那头惊喜地问道。  
“会啊。”林在范说，“不过你是怎么弄到我的手机号的。”  
“你老板告诉我的，”朴珍荣说，“他还说你最近不用去上班了，等你休息好了再去。”  
林在范挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
“我看是朴先生想金屋藏娇吧。”他说道。  
“你既然知道就不要到处乱跑。”朴珍荣说道，“我一个半小时之后回家。”说完，朴珍荣便挂上了电话。  
林在范收起手机，站在桥边，看着夕阳在海面上落下的余辉，深深叹了口气。

这是朴珍荣第一次包养人在家里。  
他看着办公室的钟表，头一次想上手把那指针调到下班时间。  
助理见老板无心工作，撇了撇嘴把文件大声地放在桌上。  
“老板，这是服装公司今年的合作设计，您过目一下。”  
朴珍荣从对林在范的围裙幻想里出来，木着一张脸开始看文件。  
林在范的围裙形象则远没有朴珍荣想象里的裸体围裙那样性感。  
他带着不透明的浴帽，把头发全都塞进去，围裙是带着袖子的全包式围裙，看上去活像个帅气的老父亲。  
他做好吃的端上桌，看着平静的房子出神。  
林在范一直想要的不是荣华富贵，不是出人头地。他热爱唱歌，却从来没有想过自己哪天要去出道当歌手。那样的梦想太过奢求，他直接将其归入了幻想一类。  
他最想要的，还是当个普通人。  
他想要有个家，想要每天放学了背着书包回家，母亲在厨房里做饭，父亲逆着夕阳温暖的光在家里打扫卫生。踢球回来的金有谦脸上脏兮兮的，冲着他甜甜地喊一声我回家了。  
林在范在沙发上躺了下来，盯着二楼地窗户发呆。  
他先前神经一直绷得很紧，现在突然安静了下来，让林在范不由得产生了一种错觉，仿佛金有谦早上强奸自己的事都是一个不好的噩梦。  
林在范仿佛已经得到了他想要的平静。  
他眯着眼睛，居然又感到了一丝困意。  
朴珍荣回到家的时候看到的就是一幅绝美的场景。  
林在范像只猫一样趴在沙发上，眯着眼睛小声哼哼两声，仿佛有点冷一样抱着枕头渐渐缩成一团。  
朴珍荣上前抱住林在范，轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。  
林在范迷糊地扭了扭身躯，手软软地抵着朴珍荣的胸膛。  
“能不做吗......”林在范小声说到。  
朴珍荣手一僵。  
他以为自己是什么，脑子里只有精液的猪吗。  
朴珍荣有些懊恼地直起身。  
“没说要和你做。”他讲道，“起来吃饭。”

林在范听出来了朴珍荣在生气。但他完全不知道自己哪里做错了。  
于是他吃饭的时候变得更加小心翼翼，朴珍荣先动筷子他才跟上去，但不知为何林在范觉得朴珍荣更加生气了。  
他总不至于跪朴珍荣边上朴珍荣才开心吧。林在范默默地想，决定事不关己先把肚子填饱。  
他也就仗着朴珍荣讲道理，换了其他人林在范此时可能已经被吃得骨头都不剩。  
朴珍荣一边愤慨林在范居然都不知道安慰一下自己主人，一边大口地将泡菜年糕塞进嘴里。  
也太好吃了。  
吃完饭林在范想去洗碗，朴珍荣一把拦住他。  
“我养你不是为了让你给我当保姆。”他说道。“去洗澡。”  
林在范把自己里里外外都洗了一遍。当他把手伸到后面时又想起了金有谦。  
他有些反胃地扶住墙，眼前一片炸开的彩色慢慢扩大。  
等他洗完澡出来时，朴珍荣已经在床上等他了。他看上去就像个即将入睡的王子，拿着本书在看。  
原来他家有书啊。林在范想。  
林在范爬上床，朴珍荣给他腾出位置，眼神却没从书本上移开。  
林在范摸了摸书的封面。“这是什么书？”他问道。  
“讲两个彼此相爱的人永远无法在一起的故事。”朴珍荣放下书本，亲了亲林在范的耳垂。“你还记得你上次给我和金少爷唱的那首歌吗。叫什么名字，我想再听一遍。”  
“哦，那首歌叫Ride。”  
朴珍荣摸出手机，想查查曲名。  
“别查了。”林在范说道，“是我自己随便写的。”  
“真的？”朴珍荣问。  
林在范没有回答，而是轻轻哼着那首歌的旋律。  
那首歌在夜店嘈杂的环境下显得尤为色情，但现在林在范安静地哼着旋律，朴珍荣却从里面听出了一丝说不清道不明的寂寞。  
他搂着林在范轻轻玩着他柔软的发梢，平时12点才会来的一点点睡意今天却这么早就席卷了他。  
他最后闭上眼之前，还能听见林在范在他耳边唱着什么。  
“你在我身畔呼吸，请以你的温存气息灌醉我……”  
他换了首新歌唱却不告诉我。朴珍荣想。


	5. 野猫的主人（8）

林在范站在厕所的隔间，从门缝里朝外能看见一双黑的发亮的皮鞋站在大理石地板上。  
安静的厕所里想起清脆的敲门声。  
“开门。”朴珍荣说道。  
事情怎么会发展成这样。林在范默默地想。

早上朴珍荣说要跟自己出去逛街的时候，林在范脸都僵了。  
朴珍荣似乎没有看出他的不情愿，心情很好地让林在范去换衣服。  
林在范扒拉了两下自己带来的行李，穿了条几乎拖地的阔腿裤，一件灰蓝色背心，还有一件竖条纹的衬衫。  
林在范带到朴珍荣家的几乎都是特别随便的衣服，他把自己闪闪亮亮的紧身裤都扔在了家里。  
毕竟他从来没有考虑过自己会跟朴珍荣一起出门的可能性。  
固定炮友而已，就算朴珍荣带女朋友回来3p林在范都不会觉得奇怪。  
他扒拉了两下自己的一头卷毛，让自己看上去更精神一点。  
林在范走到客厅，看着坐在沙发上的朴珍荣停住了脚步。  
他穿着高腰黑色长裤和黑色衬衫，衬衫最上面的两个扣子解开了，领子随意地散成好看的样子。他脚上蹬着一双圆头皮鞋，黑色的袜子延伸进裤子里面。  
看上去很低调地帅气。  
林在范有一瞬间恨不得把自己的背心烧了。  
自己看上去一定很邋遢。  
那又如何，林在范默默想，我也不需要给他留好印象。  
听到林在范来了，朴珍荣站起来，眼神毫不避讳地从上而下扫视林在范。  
“挺可爱的。”他笑着说道。  
安静的空气在这句话之后重新开始流动。  
“不过得给你买套西装，”朴珍荣说道，“还有牛仔裤。”  
“……为什么。”林在范问道。  
“……”朴珍荣抬头看着林在范。  
林在范毫不避讳地跟朴珍荣目光相接。  
朴珍荣一瞬间觉得有点脸红。  
他压下心里的微妙和些许不安，决定实话实说。“我想看你穿。”  
林在范像是得到了什么正当的理由，一下子放下了所有的疑问和防备。  
“原来你的兴趣是那样的。”林在范笑了笑。“西装衬衫脱起来很麻烦的……”  
朴珍荣的心里一下子变得空空落落的。  
“走吧。”朴珍荣打断林在范的话，“一会儿可能要堵车了。”

林在范站在人来人往的街道，一瞬间有些恍惚。  
人们三三两两走在一起，脸上洋溢着生命的光辉和快乐。  
林在范就像是快要枯萎的种子久逢甘霖一般，滋生出对幸福的渴望来。  
理智让他赶紧将苗头掐死，感性却控制不住地让他产生了嫉妒。  
如果……  
“怎么了？”朴珍荣问道。  
“……没什么，”林在范说道，“好久没来逛过街，有些新奇。”  
“走吧。”朴珍荣拉起林在范的手，自然得让林在范不知该如何挣脱。  
朴珍荣的手心是温暖的。  
朴珍荣恨不得把店里所有的衣服都套到林在范身上。  
他看着林在范穿着西装的宽阔的肩膀和修长的双腿，咬着手指感到浑身燥热。  
那纤细的脚踝套着黑色的袜子，反光的尖头皮鞋让朴珍荣只想把精液射上去。  
妈的，他在脑子里骂了句脏话，自己真是个臭不要脸的下半身动物。  
“刚刚试过的四套都要了。”他说道，“皮鞋也是。”  
“……”林在范愣愣地看着衣服昂贵的标签。  
“他现在穿的就别脱了，直接把吊牌剪了。”  
林在范不习惯地扯了扯袖子，努力无视掉店员有些好奇的目光。  
他盯着朴珍荣付钱的背影开始发呆。

林在范款了一叉子意大利面进嘴里，努力把食物咽进嘴里。  
朴珍荣吃人一样的眼神看得他浑身燥热。  
他似乎死死盯着自己敞开的衣口，林在范能感到那个目光剥开了他的衬衫，沿着自己的喉结深入到内裤的最里面。  
他喝了口水，逃一样地去了厕所。  
他不想承认自己被看硬了。  
朴珍荣挤进林在范所在的厕所隔间，居高临下地看着坐在马桶盖上的林在范。  
“你躲这里干什么？”他问道，视线紧紧盯着林在范敞开的衣口。  
林在范抬头看着眼里全是欲火的朴珍荣，心里一阵燥热。  
脑子烧得厉害。  
朴珍荣觉得空气越来越热。他口干舌燥地看着林在范，希望此时有人能一把水下来让他清醒清醒。  
林在范直接往朴珍荣身上泼了桶汽油。  
他上手不重不轻地摸上朴珍荣的跨，色情地揉捏起来。  
那地方一下子肿的老高，隔着裤子顶起一个小帐篷，都快怼到林在范的脸上了。  
林在范用牙齿拉下拉链，隔着朴珍荣的内裤轻轻舔了一口。  
男性独特的麝香味儿闻得林在范胯下一紧。他轻轻哼了一声。  
朴珍荣再也忍不住了，拉下自己的内裤，那巨大的玩意儿一下子就打在了林在范脸上。  
林在范识相地握住它撸了两下，接着一下子把它吞进了自己嘴里。  
朴珍荣爽得发出一声低沉的呻吟，扶着林在范的头在他的嘴里进进出出。  
林在范的嘴被他操的通红，而他本人则不老实地用舌头轻轻地戳朴珍荣的龟头。  
朴珍荣狠狠地捅了几下，接着抽出自己的鸡巴。林在范仿佛没吃够一样，饥渴地看着眼前的巨物。  
骚货。  
朴珍荣提着林在范的领子把他拽起来按在马桶上，扒下他的西装裤。  
他试探着插入了一根手指，却发现那里面虽然不是那样的湿软，却并不如朴珍荣想象的紧致。  
“你里面怎么这么软？”朴珍荣问道。  
林在范低着头没有回答。  
“怎么，”朴珍荣又插入了一根手指，“背着我在外面偷吃？”  
林在范被捅到G点。他仰着头发出一声喘息，轻轻笑了起来。  
“是啊，”林在范说到，“他可大了。”  
朴珍荣脑子里的那根弦终于断了。  
朴珍荣抽出手指，扶着硬的发疼的鸡巴用力插入林在范的身体里。  
“啊！疼！”林在范闭着眼睛痛呼出声，后面一下子被撑大的感觉让他又痛又爽。  
朴珍荣不给他任何适应的时间，掐着他的腰就大力操干了起来。  
林在范被朴珍荣的力度操得腿软。他努力扶住马桶，没羞没臊地张开他殷红地嘴浪叫出声。  
这还没操多久，林在范就感觉到了一丝高潮的意味。他不想就这样被操射，求饶地开口道，“朴先生，你慢一点嘛。”  
“还喊我朴先生，”朴珍荣一口咬在林在范的后颈上，“我看你是忘了自己姓什么。”  
“疼......”林在范娇滴滴地叫道，朴珍荣被这声撩的差点疯了。“你这个饥渴的骚货，”他骂道，“没有男人的鸡巴你是不是就活不下去了。”  
林在范回头笑着咬了咬朴珍荣的下嘴唇，朴珍荣扣着林在范的头撕扯一般吻了上去。  
就在这时，传来了开门的声音。  
两人心里一惊，林在范无意识地夹紧后穴，夹得朴珍荣脑子一热。  
林在范刚要意识朴珍荣他们停一下，朴珍荣捂住林在范的嘴，摁住他继续用力地插送。  
只不过速度缓慢了许多，林在范便能清晰地感受到朴珍荣狰狞的鸡巴是怎么样强硬地挤入自己体内，又是怎样毫不留情地全部抽出。  
他控制不住地跟着朴珍荣朝后动，如愿以偿地被朴珍荣已更大的力气操了进去。  
外面那人似乎听到了什么动静，但没有起疑，洗了手就出去了。  
林在范咬着朴珍荣的手指，眼泪汪汪地被日得神志不清，等人一出去就开始大口地喘气。  
朴珍荣把林在范翻过来，让他坐在马桶上，自己握住他细长的脚踝再次操了进去。  
此时的林在范软绵绵地躺在马桶上，上衣还只是被解开了扣子隐隐露出挺立的粉色奶头，下半身一丝不挂，下体满是亮晶晶的黏液，稀疏的毛发上挂着白色的液体，只有脚上还套着到膝盖的黑色长袜和皮鞋。  
像是个平常循规蹈矩的禁欲系上班族被开发了身体里不得了的一面。  
“珍荣……”林在范沙哑的叫唤道，“别玩了，让我射吧。”  
“饥渴的婊子。”朴珍荣咬牙愤怒地肏着林在范湿漉漉的后穴，现在里面又热又湿，仿佛一个永远满足不了的无底洞。  
林在范爽得向后仰起了头，堆积得越来越多的快感最终像雪崩一样在他的脑子里炸裂了开来。浑身都在高潮的林在范被直接操射了。他无意识地抚摸自己的奶子，嘴里发出细小的喘息。  
等他清醒过来的时候，朴珍荣已经帮他把射在体内的精液挖出来了。  
他任由朴珍荣给他套好裤子扶他起来，站起来的一瞬间林在范才发觉自己腿软得不像话。  
他埋怨地拍了朴珍荣一下，朴珍荣笑得眼睛都没了，肉肉的脸颊升起两个可爱的小酒窝。  
林在范看着这样的朴珍荣，没有意识到自己的嘴角也翘了起来。


	6. 野猫的主人（12）

“他在这里干什么？”金有谦看着坐在餐桌上吃面条的朴珍荣，皱着眉头看向他哥，“他不是明天才来吗？”  
“……”林在范摇摇头，意识金有谦算了。  
“但我把bambam喊过来陪我看恐怖片……”金有谦说道。  
“没事，”朴珍荣插话道，“我去你哥房里待着。”  
一脸理所当然。  
林在范叹了口气。  
就知道朴珍荣不会老实地睡沙发。  
“你们俩可不准鬼叫。”他说道，“会吵着楼上楼下的人。”  
“……我没问题，但bambam他……”金有谦露出无奈的表情。“我尽量让他闭嘴吧。”  
朴珍荣吃饱喝足躺在林在范的床上，满意的把脑袋埋在枕头里，用力吸了一下。  
林在范收拾好厨房回来就看见朴珍荣像个痴汉一样趴在自己床上，无奈地笑了。  
“快去洗澡，”他抽了把朴珍荣肉嘟嘟的屁股，觉得手感还可以，“脏兮兮的别上我床。”  
朴珍荣抱着林在范给他的衣服笑得像个花痴一样走进了浴室。  
bambam坐在沙发上瞧着朴珍荣，扭头又看了看金有谦。  
“干啥。”金有谦语气不佳。  
“没啥，觉得他看上去比你成熟。”bambam说道。  
“阿西，”金有谦掐着bambam的脖子，“我要杀了你。”  
“有谦，晚上别弄太晚，”林在范适时地出来打断了凶杀现场，“哥先睡了。”  
他穿着灰色的棉睡衣，袖子里露出肉乎乎的白手。  
那手在金有谦的印象里一直是硌人的，因为太瘦了，能清楚地摸到骨头和关节。  
金有谦看着自己愈发变得柔软的哥哥，打心眼里为他感到高兴。  
即使那个给他带来活力的人不是自己。  
“哥，晚安。”金有谦笑眯眯地说道。  
“在范哥晚安。”bambam活泼地冲林在范招了招手。他回头看了看金有谦。  
看样子是解开心结了。  
林在范开着小夜灯在床上躺着看漫画。  
最近不用拼命地工作，他也总算有了放松的时间。  
都是拖了朴珍荣的福。  
过了一会儿，有人进了门。  
朴珍荣带着一身湿漉漉的水气就往林在范床上爬。  
“你吹头了没？”林在范往边上挪了挪给他在不大的床上让出点位置。  
“吹了。”朴珍荣把不是很干的头往林在范怀里一拱，抱着林在范的身体轻轻蹭了蹭。  
跟个小孩一样。林在范想。  
“睡吗。”他问道。  
“你什么时候睡我就什么时候睡。”朴珍荣不肯离开林在范的小肚子，那里硬硬的，似乎是林在范的腹肌，手感很好。  
“那我再看会儿书。”  
说罢林在范便不做声了。  
不大的房间里只有一盏小夜灯发出昏暗的橘色灯光，却让人感到十分温暖。  
朴珍荣抬头静静看着看书的林在范，他高挺的鼻梁在书本上投下一道长长的阴影。  
“你为什么不告诉我你喜欢看书。”朴珍荣问道。  
林在范翻了一页，没有回答。  
“你太坏了，”朴珍荣说道，不安分地玩着林在范睡衣上的扣子，“还得要我翻你的床头柜才……”  
“你为什么翻我床头柜。”林在范轻轻笑了笑。  
“……”朴珍荣撅着嘴，“还不是因为想你……”  
林在范轻轻哼了一声。  
“……你有想过我吗？”朴珍荣小声问道。  
林在范叹了口气，把书合上。  
他关上灯，钻进被窝，任由朴珍荣抓着他的手。  
过了一会儿，朴珍荣以为林在范都睡着了，突然林在范的声音打破了安静的空气。  
“当然想过。”  
接着，朴珍荣感觉自己的嘴唇上贴上了什么柔软的东西。  
林在范轻轻地将舌头深入朴珍荣的嘴里，跟他慢慢地接吻。  
这种感觉跟他们之前做爱时的接吻都不一样。不是碰撞在一起产生的激烈火花，而是爱意的相互流动。  
朴珍荣的口腔是热的，林在范快被他的热度融化了。他微微后退想退出，却被朴珍荣一把搂住腰带入自己怀里。  
“别走。”他说道，继续亲吻林在范变得愈发柔软的嘴唇。  
“不要……”林在范轻轻捶了捶朴珍荣的胸口，“我热……”  
“那就把衣服脱了。”朴珍荣说道，在被子里开始脱林在范裤子。  
“金有谦和bambam还在外面……”林在范小声挣扎道。  
“那就只能委屈你小声一点了……”朴珍荣急不可耐地握住林在范的阴茎揉了两下，本来不怎么硬的阴茎立刻就在朴珍荣的手里胀大了。  
“我不想做……”林在范轻轻说道，任由朴珍荣在床头翻自己的润滑液。  
朴珍荣翻到了润滑液，往自己手里挤了一大把，急不可耐地伸进林在范的身下，插入一根手指。那里太久没有开拓，已经变得有些干涩了。  
“我不会再丢下你的。”朴珍荣亲了亲林在范微微颤抖的眼睛，“我发誓。”  
“……我怎么知道你没有在骗我。”林在范嘟哝着，乖乖张开腿让朴珍荣插进三根手指。  
“我再骗你，你就杀了我。”朴珍荣说道，亲昵地吻着林在范的脖子。“你就拿把刀，把我的心脏挖出来喂猫。”  
“你真的有病吧……”林在范轻轻拍了下朴珍荣的脸，“快做，我困了。”  
朴珍荣立刻抽出手指，扶着自己的鸡巴就挤了进去。  
林在范疼得仰头喘了一声，接着连忙咬住自己的手指。  
他真的怕给外面俩小孩听到。  
朴珍荣把林在范翻过来，阴茎在林在范的后穴里用力转了一圈，爽得林在范腿软，差点就叫出声。朴珍荣一把捂住他的嘴，接着按着林在范的腰用力顶弄起来。  
床板因为朴珍荣的动作发出细小的声音，如果不是金有谦和bambam在客厅把恐怖片的声音打开了，绝对能听到卧室里的动静。  
林在范紧张地咬住朴珍荣的手指，朴珍荣便变本加厉地将自己的手指都塞进林在范嘴里。他感受着林在范紧致的后穴和每次撞击时柔软的臀部摩擦自己腹肌的感觉，着迷地舔着林在范的耳垂。  
“我爱你。”他讲道。  
林在范整个身体都软了下来，他含着朴珍荣的手指，被朴珍荣的各种小动作折磨地发出闷闷的叫声。压抑的叫声让朴珍荣觉得更加刺激，他搅动着林在范湿润的口腔，把他弄得一塌糊涂，下身更加用力地闯入林在范体内，操得林在范下身湿得一塌糊涂。  
林在范无力地咬着朴珍荣的手指，握着他的手腕射了出来。  
他吐出朴珍荣的手指，用力喘息了几下，才反应过来朴珍荣把精液射在了他的屁股上。  
“你清理。”林在范有气无力地说道，惊觉自己的嗓音十分沙哑。  
“我知道，你睡吧。”朴珍荣从床头抽了几张纸，帮林在范把身上的体液擦干净。  
林在范迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，不一会儿就睡着了。  
忙完的朴珍荣搂着林在范光滑的肉体，在他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一口。  
“我爱你。”他说道。  
窗外的月亮慢慢从云朵里露了出来。


	7. 野猫的主人（12）

林在范轻轻地将舌头深入朴珍荣的嘴里，跟他慢慢地接吻。  
这种感觉跟他们之前做爱时的接吻都不一样。不是碰撞在一起产生的激烈火花，而是爱意的相互流动。  
朴珍荣的口腔是热的，林在范快被他的热度融化了。他微微后退想退出，却被朴珍荣一把搂住腰带入自己怀里。  
“别走。”他说道，继续亲吻林在范变得愈发柔软的嘴唇。  
“不要……”林在范轻轻捶了捶朴珍荣的胸口，“我热……”  
“那就把衣服脱了。”朴珍荣说道，在被子里开始脱林在范裤子。  
“金有谦和bambam还在外面……”林在范小声挣扎道。  
“那就只能委屈你小声一点了……”朴珍荣急不可耐地握住林在范的阴茎揉了两下，本来不怎么硬的阴茎立刻就在朴珍荣的手里胀大了。  
“我不想做……”林在范轻轻说道，任由朴珍荣在床头翻自己的润滑液。  
朴珍荣翻到了润滑液，往自己手里挤了一大把，急不可耐地伸进林在范的身下，插入一根手指。那里太久没有开拓，已经变得有些干涩了。  
“我不会再丢下你的。”朴珍荣亲了亲林在范微微颤抖的眼睛，“我发誓。”  
“……我怎么知道你没有在骗我。”林在范嘟哝着，乖乖张开腿让朴珍荣插进三根手指。  
“我再骗你，你就杀了我。”朴珍荣说道，亲昵地吻着林在范的脖子。“你就拿把刀，把我的心脏挖出来喂猫。”  
“你真的有病吧……”林在范轻轻拍了下朴珍荣的脸，“快做，我困了。”  
朴珍荣立刻抽出手指，扶着自己的鸡巴就挤了进去。  
林在范疼得仰头喘了一声，接着连忙咬住自己的手指。  
他真的怕给外面俩小孩听到。  
朴珍荣把林在范翻过来，阴茎在林在范的后穴里用力转了一圈，爽得林在范腿软，差点就叫出声。朴珍荣一把捂住他的嘴，接着按着林在范的腰用力顶弄起来。  
床板因为朴珍荣的动作发出细小的声音，如果不是金有谦和bambam在客厅把恐怖片的声音打开了，绝对能听到卧室里的动静。  
林在范紧张地咬住朴珍荣的手指，朴珍荣便变本加厉地将自己的手指都塞进林在范嘴里。他感受着林在范紧致的后穴和每次撞击时柔软的臀部摩擦自己腹肌的感觉，着迷地舔着林在范的耳垂。  
“我爱你。”他讲道。  
林在范整个身体都软了下来，他含着朴珍荣的手指，被朴珍荣的各种小动作折磨地发出闷闷的叫声。压抑的叫声让朴珍荣觉得更加刺激，他搅动着林在范湿润的口腔，把他弄得一塌糊涂，下身更加用力地闯入林在范体内，操得林在范下身湿得一塌糊涂。  
林在范无力地咬着朴珍荣的手指，握着他的手腕射了出来。  
他吐出朴珍荣的手指，用力喘息了几下，才反应过来朴珍荣把精液射在了他的屁股上。


End file.
